


what I wouldn't give just to hold you for a day

by unknownusername



Category: IT (2017)
Genre: Gen, Long-Distance Friendship, Reunited and It Feels So Good, and eddie is sneaky, bev is mostly done with everybody, i need to stop watching friends reuniting videos, im a mess, mike ben and bill are not so secretly sappy, richie is a drama queen, shitty editing bc i am crying, stan is secretly a sap, tag yourself im bill crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-01
Updated: 2018-02-01
Packaged: 2019-03-12 09:51:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13544874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unknownusername/pseuds/unknownusername
Summary: Richie hasn't seen Eddie in almost four years, since Sonia dragged Eddie off to New York to take care of a sick aunt. Eddie is visiting soon, but not soon enough and Richie is allowed to sulk about it, it's his birthday, Bev he could do whatever he wanted to and he wanted to fucking cry in peace.





	what I wouldn't give just to hold you for a day

**Author's Note:**

> i woke up at 5 and saw a cute video of friends reuniting, then i binge watched like a million of them and now here i am, crying. long distance anything really gets to me because my best friend moved away five years ago and i only get to see her during the summer and im just reALLY EMOTIONAL RIGHT NOW OKAY. long distance is hard, i miss my friend, im going to go hug my dog.
> 
> edit: i forgot to put a rating but i mean this is the fluffiest and most pure thing ive ever written 100% okay for the kiddos well except for the fuck word but i mean compared to my other stories this is pretty tame

“Stop pouting,” Beverly told Richie, rolling her eyes in exasperation. “He’s coming down in two months.”

“But that’s so long!” Richie whined, throwing his head back onto the passenger seat in despair. “Why does he have to live so far away, Bev? It’s not fair.”

“He’s been this far for almost four years now, I think you can handle two more months.” She was driving in her aunt’s car, her short hair ruffling in the breeze from her open window. Her sunglasses were perched on her nose, and she pushed them up idly before they could slip down again. Richie groaned loudly, sulking in his seat. Bev didn’t get it, she hadn’t known Eddie before he left, Richie only met her in ninth grade. By then, Eddie had been gone for almost four months. Four months of agony and constant texting and face time calls. Richie still had the other Losers, while Eddie was all alone up in New York. His mom had moved them up there to take care of Eddie’s older aunt, who had a hard time living on her own now. When Sonia Kaspbrak had broken the news to Eddie, he had come straight to Richie’s house, sobbing. Richie had never felt so heartbroken in his life, well until three months later when he was saying goodbye to Eddie at the airport. He and Eddie had hugged until the last possible second, when Eddie’s mom was impatiently waiting for Eddie to check in for his flight and told them they had to go. Richie was so devastated, feeling lost without his best friend he’d known for almost all his life, that the other Losers had taken him to go get ice cream and then had a sleepover at Bill’s to try and cheer him up.

Richie wanted to visit Eddie in New York, and Eddie wanted to visit Richie back in Maine, but Richie didn’t have enough money and Eddie’s mom would never let him go alone. So, they had waited until Richie could get a job and get enough money for a car, and Eddie had to wait until he was eighteen. Richie had found a car within his price range this past year, but to his horror, the car had already been sold when he called to ask. Since then he’d been looking desperately, but he was broke, and his parents barely had enough money to send him to college, they could only lend him so much.

Eddie was finally turning eighteen in August, but it was barely the end of May, Richie’s birthday no less, and Richie was more impatient than ever. Having the possibility of seeing Eddie, his best friend since they were five, so close yet so fucking far away was turning him into an anxious wreck. Eddie was the anxious one, usually. It was Eddie who called Richie crying on the phone when his panic attacks got too bad, but Richie couldn’t help it now. He wanted to see Eddie _so bad_. He missed Eddie more than he could put into words. Yeah, they talked every day, texted, and called each other, but Richie missed Eddie’s presence, he missed laying on the bed together doing nothing of importance except being in each other’s company, he missed the warmth of Eddie’s body when they piled onto the couch to watch movies.

Richie heaved a sigh, staring out the window. He didn’t want to be here with Bev right now, even if he loved his friend, he wanted to be left alone in his room to mope in peace. Bev, being the great friend that she was but that Richie was too stubborn to admit to, had dragged him out of bed, forced him to shower and change and told him they were meeting the other Losers for lunch. He had whined and protested, but she ignored him and firmly told him that if he didn’t start getting his shit together, she was going to kick his ass. He couldn’t even text Eddie right now because Eddie was with his mom and aunt at church, something they did every Sunday for three hours for as long as Richie could remember, and Eddie’s mom would take away his phone if he dared to text in the house of God. It was during these times that he was reminded how lucky he was that his mom didn’t force him to go to the synagogue with her. Even though she was a devote Jewish woman, she didn’t pressure him.

“I just miss him,” he lamented.

“I know,” Bev told him placidly. She was used to hearing him complain about Eddie.

“I just want to hug him and pinch his little cute cheeks. He’s so cute, why is he so cute? I wish you could meet him in person now, you’d love him.”

“I know,” Bev repeated. She had met Eddie when Eddie had facetimed him while she was over at his house, and they got along well. They actually were friends themselves, although they never met, they had each other’s number and texted often. All the Losers, including Bev, loved Eddie and couldn’t wait until he visited, but Richie took the cake for being the most pitiful about it.

“Stupid church, stupid controlling mothers who don’t let their sons go anywhere until they’re eighteen.” Richie grumbled. “I could have visited him by now if I had a car. That car dealer was a dick. Stupid car salesman.”

Bev pulled into a parking spot in front of the mall, parking quickly and raising an eyebrow at Richie. “Are you done, or can we go eat now?”

“Ugh,” Richie said, but opened the door and slumped out of the car. He knew his friends were only trying to cheer him up, but he didn’t want to celebrate his birthday, he just wanted to lay down in bed and feel bad about everything.

“Don’t be such a drama queen,” Bev said as they walked to the mall’s entrance. He held open the door for her, because he knew he was being annoying, but he couldn’t help it and she patted his shoulder consolingly. “He’ll be here before you know it.”

“Don’t mock me,” Richie pouted, trailing after her as they headed towards the food court. “Every day is agony.”

She looked over at him, rolling her eyes and tucking her sunglasses into her shirt. “Richie, come on, it’s your birthday today, let’s celebrate! Have fun! I’ll buy you a slice of pizza, you know you love pizza.”

“I do,” he admitted. “But even pizza isn’t enough to soothe my broken heart.”

“Jesus Christ,” she laughed. They had reached the food court now and Richie spotted Bill waving at them from across the room, already seated at the table. It looked like the only ones not there yet were Stan and Mike. They all hugged him and told him happy birthday and he felt his mood lifting despite himself. Bev, true to her word, bought him a slice of pizza which did cheer him up. Pizza was a wonderful thing.

“Hey guys,” he heard from behind him. Stan and Mike had finally arrived, but Richie was invested in his pizza now. “Hey Richie, I hope you don’t mind but I brought your present with me.”

At that he did turn around, frowning. “Stan, I told you I don’t need a present.”

“Yeah, yeah, I know but shut up. You’re going to love it, I swear.” Stan was grinning, and Mike was standing next to him, almost vibrating with excitement.

“I really don’t need anything, you didn’t have to…” Richie trailed off, shocked into silence for once in his life because Stan and Mike had stepped away and behind them was the best thing Richie had seen in years.

Eddie was grinning up at him, bouncing in barely restrained happiness. Richie barely registered it before he was up and moving. He heard Eddie laugh as Richie catapulted himself into him, holding so tightly, he lifted Eddie off of his feet and their momentum had them swinging in a circle. Eddie clung onto him, wrapping his legs around Richie’s waist and tucking his face against Richie’s shoulder.

“Eddie!” Richie yelled, “Eddie, oh my god, how are you here?”

“Surprise,” Eddie pulled back to look at Richie. His eyes were bright with giddiness. “I’m your birthday present.”

Richie spluttered, utterly confused but too overwhelmed with joy to care. He heard the others laughing from behind him and Bill spoke up first.

“We p-pooled our m-money to buy him a p-plane t-ticket, and Eddie convinced his m-mom.” Bill explained.

“Oh my god,” Richie repeated, “Oh my fucking god, I can’t believe this is happening, what the fuck.”

“There’s the Trashmouth,” Eddie snorted in amusement, “I thought you broke for a second there.”

“Shut the fuck up,” Richie said, but he pulled Eddie tighter to him and spun around to face the Losers. They were all smiling, and he even saw Ben, Bill and Mike shed a few tears. Bev was recording everything, of course. She was going to hold this over him until he died.

“How long are you staying?” Richie asked.

“Until college starts,” Eddie replied. “You can let me down now, Rich.”

“Fuck you, I am never letting you go ever again.” Richie snapped back, and Eddie giggled, tightening his grip on Richie like he was completely fine with this plan.

“We’re going to the same college, by the way.” Eddie added nonchalantly. “I lied about Seattle.”

Richie’s legs almost gave out in shock. “What the fuck? Eddie!”

“I wanted to surprise you!” Eddie defended.

“Fuck surprise, I’m going to fucking have a heart attack, Jesus fucking Christ.” He was going to pass out, if there was one more surprise, he swore to god. His heart couldn’t handle any more excitement. “What the fuck, what else are you hiding? No, don’t tell me, I’m going to faint and drop you.”

“Sit down, you idiots,” Bev said and guided Richie into a chair. Eddie sat comfortably on Richie’s lap, content to let Richie hold him as long as he needed to.

“I missed you,” Richie blurted out, his shock fading away enough for his brain to boot up again. “Holy shit, I fucking missed you so much.”

“I missed you too,” Eddie pulled back enough to grin at Richie and Richie couldn’t help but grab his face, pressing a million kisses to anywhere he could reach and making Eddie laugh in surprised delight.

“You’re so cute, oh my god, look at you. Bev, didn’t I tell you he was so fucking cute?”

“You only mention it every hour,” she said dryly.

“Richie!” Eddie scolded, but he was still beaming at him. He was the most beautiful thing Richie had ever seen.

“Great, now we have to deal with their flirting in person,” Stan complained but he was full of shit because he was still grinning and had an arm around Mike who was wiping away his tears. Ben was hugging Bev, who was still filming (Richie was going to murder her) and Bill was almost sobbing, so happy he didn’t know what to do with himself. Stan used his other arm to drag him into a hug, rolling his eyes fondly.

“You’re the cutest thing in the world, you’re adorable.” Richie told him insistently, “Eds, you’re literally going to kill me, I don’t know if I can handle seeing your cute face every day, my heart’s going to give out.”

“Beep beep, idiot.”

**Author's Note:**

> yes i know i should be updating my other fic rn but instead i wrote this because i am a wreck of a human being. the next chapter is done, it just needs editing but give me a minute to dry my tears. treasure your friends kids, and if you get to see your bff every day im jealous of you and also give them a hug bc i cant hUG MINE DAMMIT


End file.
